Tomorrow
by Freefell
Summary: After Naruto leaves the village, Sakura's hope in both Sasuke's and his return falters. Exchanging dialogue with Kakashi, she finds the strength in herself to be able to rely on herself, and know Sasuke's and Naruto's return will come. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_

**Tomorrow**

Freefell

-- -- --  
-- -- --

When Sasuke left, Sakura felt a certain part of her being violently teared out. But she knew Naruto was there, and they relied on each other, nodding for those few days saying, "Sasuke will be back tomorrow. We'll see him." And when tomorrow arrived, and Sasuke wasn't there, they would count on the next tomorrow.

And that was just fine.

But when Naruto left for two years, another part of Sakura vanished. She would never tell Naruto, but the day he left, she also cried hard. There was no assurance that he would be back, and, in turn, there was no more assurance for Sakura that Sasuke would be back tomorrow--or ever.

Her team had fallen apart within the time frame of a couple years. No other team in her graduating year had that happen. Why her? How much more was headed her way? Who was next? Only herself was left--or worse, Kakashi-sensei. She'd be the only one left if he was gone.

That day when Sakura headed for the Fifth's office, Tsunade was aware of what had happened: first Sasuke, then Naruto. So, the godaime excused Sakura for that day saying she had too much work.

Sakura nodded, grateful for her mentor's concern.

But concern wasn't enough for her. What she wanted--what she needed was someone that would ensure the return of her best friend and her love, someone that would understand her pain, and someone that would give her hope.

Sakura aimlessly wandered through the streets of Konoha, her blank, despairing stare clashing with the beauty of the day.

Alas, when Sakura lifted her head to see where her feet had led her, she stood at the entrance of Sasuke's manor. It was huge beyond her imagination, seemingly stretching for infinite acres after infinite acres.

How could a child, a boy hardly ready for the real world, live here alone in this dark corner of the universe?

And Sakura, standing lost at the entrance of the manor all by herself, if only for a moment, understood the lost and abandoned feelings of Sasuke. Having family gone, living alone, now she knew it.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

She swung around as the familiar voice snapped her out of her deep reverie.

Upon the sight of the face and the silver hair, she calmed to her former depression. There was no reason attempting to put up a front for Kakashi-sensei. He could see through all his subordinates already.

"I don't know...I just..." She found her voice choking. "I just...when Naruto left...I didn't, I just didn't know...and..." Tears welled up for the umpteenth time that day, and Sakura tried hard to hold it back.

Kakashi looked at his student, unmoving. He would let her keep her dignity while she could still hold it in.

When Sakura opened her mouth, her usually cheered voice refused to come out, stuck at the back of her throat.

"...Sasuke-kun..." she gasped, whispering inaudibly when she finally was able to force something out of herself.

Losing all control, the tears she had tried to keep in control came washing down her face, watering the dry ground of the Uchiha manor.

"Sensei," she sobbed without limit, "first it was Sasuke-kun! I-I thought _that_ was bad enou-nough." Her hands and arms were flailing in all directions. "B-but I thought he was going to c-come back because Naruto and I, we promised...but..."

Kakashi stepped closer to his most sensible student. "Sakura, he's coming back in two years."

"No! But you don't understand..." she continued crying. "Kakashi-sensei...I just...I just can't be sure anymore. _Are_ they going to come back? Sensei...I just don't know..." She was hyperventilating by now. "I...just...don't..."

Her knees gave in and a hard landing was expected, but ever the swift ninja, Kakashi caught her before that. He held her up, steadied her, but kept his grip on her shoulder and arm, afraid that she might fall again.

"Sakura, stop hyperventilating. You'll kill yourself."

"I...can't. It's better to than...than be alone."

Kakashi sighed. With a quick jab, he knocked her unconscious.

He entered Sasuke's property, carrying Sakura on his back. Being that Kakashi had visited Sasuke's house on various occasions, he found Sasuke's house and bedroom rather quickly. He dropped Sakura onto the bed.

All that there was left to do was wait for her to awaken and come to her senses.

Kakashi softly walked across the room to a faced down picture. The upward crease in his mask suggested a slight melancholy smile as he picked up the framed photograph of Team 7.

"I suppose it was my own fault for Sasuke's betrayal of Konoha," Kakashi thought aloud, aware that Sakura was regaining consciousness.

"I am a jounin. I should have anticipated Sasuke's agenda, but instead, I wasn't paying attention. It's ironic in a way that only you would be the only one to suspect a thing, Sakura." Kakashi sighed. "This is the biggest mistake I've ever made in a while. First Obito, and now Sasuke (and coincidentally, both Uchiha's). I'm sorry Sakura. I failed Naruto, Sasuke, and you."

"...Kakashi-sensei," Sakura took a long breath.

"Yes, Sakura?" He continued to look meticulously at the picture.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be..."

Sakura joined him on the floor, carefully scanning every inch of the photograph as well.

"Kakashi-sensei...do you think..."

"Sakura, they will come back."

"I see...but they left all at once...so quickly. My life was built around this team. And the team just...fell apart."

Kakashi nodded. "They were like family...I understand."

Sakura looked at her sensei. It was funny that she never thought of it, but her sensei had yet to leave. Kakashi-sensei must've been hurt as well when Sasuke and Naruto left. He knew her pain all too well.

"Kakashi-sensei, when do you think we will see Naruto and Sasuke-kun again?" She pointed at the two boys in the picture.

The silver haired jounin smiled and ruffled her hair. "Ah, Sakura, they'll be back tomorrow. We'll see them!"

Sakura smiled through tears. "Tomorrow...we will." A moment of ponderment struck Sakura. "I wonder what Sasuke-kun will look like when he comes back."

Kakashi nodded in equal wondering. "And Naruto, as well. I wonder how their training will affect them."

Sakura suddenly looked at Kakashi directly. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to train, too."

Kakashi nodded, prodding her to go on.

"Twice as hard as Naruto. I'm a lot weaker than both Naruto and Sasuke-kun...my stamina falls short, I lack their limit of chakra, I can't battle as efficiently. I want to be on the same level as Naruto so we can have equal parts in bringing back Sasuke-kun. I'll work...five times as hard...so I can catch up."

"Good for you, Sakura."

"Sensei! Also, I want you to be as surprised at my growth as you will be with Naruto!" she paused letting her words soak in. In a softer voice, she continued, "So...I can't depend on you anymore--on anyone, but myself."

He nodded. "Sounds fair."

Sakura scrambled to her feet, and after she stood perfectly balanced, bowed in an old-fashioned mannor. "Thank you...for everything, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura wanted to add much more, but opted otherwise. It would be too long. She laughed, and added mentally, _That's what Sasuke-kun meant_.

"Bye, sensei! See you around! I'm going to train now!" Sakura yelled while sprinting out of Sasuke's room, and out of his house. She felt oddly full. Two main parts of her life were gone--temporarily of course--but she felt full at the moment.

Kakashi watched his last student leave--quicker than the other two, in fact. Time had passed too quickly for him.

"Bye...Sakura..." he murmured under his breath. "...Naruto...Sasuke."

Everyday after that, Sakura would seize all free time she had to train, polishing every skill to perfection because the day Naruto and Sasuke would come back, she wanted skills to impress them.

_"Tomorrow they'll be back. I'll see them tomorrow."_

-- -- --  
-- -- --

Mm, constructive criticism would extreeeeemely nice ) i r still fic nub.


End file.
